Down the Rabbit Hole
by rinkagamine1302
Summary: Hello everyone. This is part two to my DRAMAtical Murder Fanfiction. In this story, we will be going down Noiz's rout with Momota. This does contain spoilers to the game/anime. Please leave a review, I'd love some feedback. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

After having a big dinner with everyone, mostly everyone had gone to bed. Aoba and Ren were sleeping in my room, Mink was in the guest room, Koujaku was sleeping in Ty's room, Ty was sleeping over at Stella's house, and Noiz, Clear and I were suppose to sleep in the living room. I sat on the floor Noiz sat on the couch and Clear was outside while Noiz and I watched some random Horror movie. I loved horror, but only if someone's with me. I would look back at Noiz who always had either a discussed look, or a bored look on his face. I held the covers close to my body while another jump scare appeared. I of course, jumped and gave a slight scream.

"Tsk, you're a wimp." Noiz shifted his weight to lay down on the couch. His head rested on a pillow as I shot glares at him. He only smirked and looked back at the tv. He's an annoying asshole. I directed my tv, it was beginning to ramp up. They were throwing all kinds of scares. My body started tensing up and my heart raced. This is what I like about horror movies, they give me this adrenaline rush. I bit my lip as the demon dug itself out of the ground.

My body bolted and I began to shake once I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, playing with my ends of my hair. I turned my head to see Noiz, his eyes closed and his hand twirling my hair. I blushed and looked down. It tickled, but was relaxing. I closed my eyes and the movie tuned out. Noiz moved his hand, and I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"What?" He glared at me.

"Nothing..I guess." I trailed off and turned my gaze to the movie which was ending. "I guess it's over." I said standing up, the blood rushed down my body and everything got blurry. Damn it, I always stood up too fast. I stumbled over my feet.

"You're a klutz." Noiz turned his back to me and his face into the couch. I sighed and rolled my eyes, switching off the tv. The living room became dark. I crawled over to my covers and wrapped myself up, resting my body on the floor and my head on my tiny pillow. I closed my eyes, trying to get myself to fall asleep. Damn that movie. All I could think of is some kind of demon trying to kill me. I shivered and stood up.

"Noiz.." I said, softly shaking him. What am I doing? Am I going to ask to sleep with Noiz? I shook my head and slowly sat back down.

"Aw, movie too much for the baby?" He mocked. I glared at him and stood back up, again standing too fast and stumbling onto the couch and landing on Noiz. "Ow you brat."

"So-sorry." I groaned, slowly moving away, until Noiz wraps his arms around me and forces my to his chest. I blushed and tried to pull away. "G-get off.." I said, trying to force him away. He's a lot stronger then I am.

"You're scared right? Didn't you want me to protect you?" Noiz raises an eyebrow and my cheeks go red. I did want him to let me sleep next to him but not protect me. Noiz placed his hand on the back of my neck, playing with my hair. I had no choice now but to obey him. He's such a jerk though. Sighing, I nuzzled my head under his chin. Noiz's arms rested on my back and I could feel his breath run down my hair and to my neck. My back tensed up and my heart raced.

"N-noiz.." I spoke softly, not to wake him if he was already asleep.

"What? Do you ever sleep?" He groaned.

"Shut up..I just wanted..To thank you that's all." I hid my face into his chest.

"For what?" His fingers slid against my back. My body tensed up again and my breathing became uneven.

"For..Buying the tickets. You didn't have to."

"It's fine. Don't thank me for something so stupid." He growled slightly.

"I promise to pay you back.." I whispered. I felt Noiz's body shift. I slowly looked up at his face with fear. His face had a big smirk on it. My eyes widened and before I could take back my words, Noiz's hands were on my ass and he whispered softly into my ear.

"Damn straight you will." His hot breath on my ear, his large hands on my ass, it drove me insane..It felt so good but creepy.

"Get off of my ass you weirdo.." I growled. Noiz just chuckled and moved his hand from my ass and wrapped both of his arms around my chest. I felt safe I supposed, and he was warm. I just sighed and closed my eyes, trying to force myself to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open. My body falling and raising along with Noiz's breathing. I looked up at Noiz, his face was really calm and peaceful. I felt my cheeks burn a little. I quickly got up, letting Noiz's arms fall off of me.

I looked around the living room, seeing I must have been the only one awake. I suppose now was the best time to get a shower. I scratched my head and made my way to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and getting into the shower, turning on the water.

I closed my eyes as the water poured against my skin. The heat felt wonderful. I closed my eyes, thinking of various things. Aoba was the first thing that popped up in my head. He was my older brother. At least that's what he told him. My mind trailed off to these two men Aoba said were bad. Trip and Virus I believe they were called.

I sighed and began to wash my hair scrubbing at my scalp. When Aoba asked me if I had sensation in my hair, I was a little taken off guard. I didn't have sensation in my hair but I always thought it was tenderheadedness. I frowned, rubbing the ends of my soapy hair. It tingled a bit. I wonder if Sei and Aoba have sensation in their hair like I do. Maybe that's why Aoba asked.

I washed my hair out and turned off the water, grabbing my towel and drying off my body. I turned to the fogged up mirror, wiping the fog away and looking into my purple eyes. My light brown, damp hair sticking to my cheeks and neck. My hair wasn't as long as Aoba's, but it was longer then most guys. It came down to the nape of my neck, and my bangs were always parted strangely. I never parted them myself, just let them lay where ever they wanted.

I was so pale that "sun would reflect off of me" as Ty would say. It was easy for him to say. He was really tan and handsome. Girls flocked to him as soon as he showed up somewhere. I sighed and continued to dry my body. Taking my eyes away from myself in the mirror. I dried my hair, which was hard. It always seemed soaked no matter how much I dried it.

I wrapped the towel around my waist, walking to my room like I always did when I got out of the shower. My room was next to the bathroom anyways. Not thinking, I walked in to Ren and Aoba talking. My cheeks turned red when the looked up at me. I was naked after all.

"H-hey..You guys woke up." I said smiling slightly, keeping my eyes averted from Aoba and Ren.

"Yeah, I kinda had to admit that I was snooping.." Aoba said laughing a little. I didn't really mind. I had nothing to hide, and it's understandable not to resist looking around your new brothers room to see what he's like.

"I don't mind." I said smiling. "It's understandable." I grabbed the clothes I needed and turned to Aoba.

"You're a little geeky, aren't you." Aoba said smiling a little. Ren was staring at my dragon statue. I was really geeky. I liked all kinds of myths, dragons, vampires, demons.

"I guess I am." I said back to him. "I read a lot and stuff." I laughed a little and scratched me cheek. "I'll be right back." I said, quickly walking out of the room and into the bathroom to put on my clothes. My hair was still damp, dripping on to my shirt. I sighed and walked back to my room, grabbing a hair tie and putting my hair up.

"So you like Fantasy stuff?" He asked, petting Ren's head.

"Yeah, I love that stuff." I blushed and bit my lip. It was kinda embarrassing I guess.

"It's quiet cute." Ren mumbled. My cheeks turned brighter. Cute? How is it cute. I sat next to Aoba. He looked around at my walls.

"You draw too?" He asked.

"A little. I do a lot of stuff to pass time since I'm kinda home schooled. I sing, dance, draw, play video games, read, and help out with the baby." I looked at the room, my drawings were starting to get dusty from how long they've been on the wall. I'd have to copy them over to a fresh piece soon.

"Dance?" Aoba asked.

"Yeah. A few friends and me use to do these stupid dances for fun. We'd do it for tips and give the money to an orphanage, or to help Ty out with bills. Since I'm pretty clumsy, I'd always break something and it would add up.." I looked down at my hands.

"I see." Aoba said. He kept looking around my small room, barely fitting the three of us. A sudden sweep of bacon and eggs filled my room. Ty must be up and came over. I smiled at the thought of food.

"It smells like breakfast is being mad Aoba. Shall we go?" Ren said, standing off of the floor.

"Yeah that sounds good." Aoba said, standing and looking down at me, waiting for me to lead the way I suppose. I stood and walked out of my room, Aoba and Ren trailing behind me. Once we got into the living room, we could see Noiz sitting quietly next to Stella, Ty making breakfast and Mink sitting in the kitchen table. I smiled brightly at Luna who was bouncing happily in her bouncer, staring at Noiz with a big smile on her face. I walked over to her swiftly and sat in front of her, nibbling at her soft, tiny feet.

Luna let out a soft little glee. She smelled so good. I loved her smell. I couldn't help but smile brightly, she made me feel happy. I lifted the little bundle of cuteness and laid on my back, standing her on my chest and smiling up at her as she stood, digging her toes into my chest. I laughed softly at her when she tried to walk.

"You're pretty fatherly for a girly guy." Noiz mumbled. I shot a glare at Noiz while Stella laughed. She knew I was gay and she thought it was funny, or she was flirting with Noiz. One of the two. Noiz only smirked at me as Aoba walked past him, sitting on the floor next to me, smiling at the baby.

"She's pretty cute. I usually don't like kids. I guess they're okay when they're this small." Aoba touched her. Luna let out a large smile and laughed loudly, stomping on my chest.

"Ow, ow, ow." I groaned, sitting up. Clear walked through the door, covered in snow.

"Master! The snow is so pretty and shiny!" Clear said happily.

"Clear! You're going to freeze to death!" Aoba said, quickly getting up and taking off his large coat. I only laughed slightly. Aoba said he didn't like kids, but he was taking care of Clear like one. I wonder what kind of relationship they have anyways.

"Breakfast is done, come eat." Just as Ty said that, Koujaku came out of Ty's room, stretching.

"Breakfast?" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone ate happily. Ty was a really good cook after all. I did what I would always do when we had guest, wait. I've always been shy around people while eating. I don't know why, I just was shy about it. But while everyone else was eating, I fed the baby. She was already eating baby food. When Ty told me that I nearly cried. Luna was like my own daughter. I watched her be born, which I completely regret seeing that site, but I was still there when she took her first breath. But I had to leave to find Sei.

I sighed, putting a tiny spoon full of banana and peaches baby food to Luna's tiny lips. She opened her mouth widely and took the spoon into her mouth. She smiled at me, and spit her baby food everywhere.

"Dang it, Luna." I groaned. She only laughed and clapped. This is revenge for leaving. I know it is.

"Do you want to trade places?" Ty said, sitting his plate in the sink.

"No I have her. She's just being a brat." I said, wiping Luna's mouth.

"Mommy told her to puke in your mouth." Stella said, smirking and taking a bite of eggs.

"Why would you tell her to do that." I asked, staring at Stella and pouted.

"Because I love you." Stella sang, smiling brightly.

"Telling my little girl to puke in my mouth is not love." I continued to try and feed Luna. Aoba sat next to me and watched.

"So what exactly is your relationship?" Noiz asked. He could speak English, but he had a strange accent.

"Hm? Oh I'm just their neighbor. But I feel like their sister." She sang. "Or Momo's wife since he has adopted my child as his own." She smirked at me.

"Yes you're my wife who I am not married to and have no sexual activities with."

"You two would look pretty cute together though." Aoba said smiling. I looked away.

"I'm sure they would look cute together." I heard Noiz's smirk through his voice. Fucking jerk. He knows damn well I'm gay. I know he does. I wanna punch him.

"So when do you think those two guys will come back? And what do you plan on doing?" Ty asked, tiling his head.

"I believe some people here want to find Toue and kill him, others want answers." Noiz said. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head.

Ty picked Luna up out of her seat and wiped her mouth, stealing her from me. "So he's really that bad?" I turned to look at Aoba, his eyes were focused on the ground and he held a frown on his lips.

"What do you want to do Aoba." I moved close to him. Aoba looked up at me and smiled a little.

"I'm not sure. He killed Sei, and I think he's coming for you. I just came here to keep you safe, nothing more." Aoba frowned once more. "I can't lose another brother." I looked down. Even though Ty and Stella didn't understand what he was saying, they felt the mood change. Even Luna began whimpering.

"I'll be safe Aoba, don't worry." I smiled and hugged Aoba tightly. The room stayed silent until Luna burst out crying.

"Shh, shh." Ty tried to calm her by bouncing her. She continued to cry, chewing on Ty's neck. "Haa..That tickles." He laughed, pulling her head away while patting her little butt.

"I think she needs a nap." Stella said softly, taking Luna and kissing her nose. "I'll leave you boys in here to chat. I'm going to put her to bed in the guest room." Stella walked to the guest room, leaving nothing but us guys in the living room. I felt kinda bad for making Luna cry, even though I really didn't make her.

"Anyways." Ty said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why don't we just take our minds off this, hm?" Ty pet my head. "I know our house is pretty small and all but you guys can do whatever you like here to keep yourselves entertained." Ty smiled at everyone. I quickly stood, smiling at Aoba.

"We could go on a walk. I don't think it's too cold outside." I scratched my cheek. The house was getting stuffy and overly crowded.

"Are you crazy..We'll freeze to death. At least I will. I'm not use to this snow." Aoba smiled, and laughed a little.

"I still wanna go. It's too hot in here." I groaned.

"You're so picky." Ty said smiling. The mood had started to lighten up, thank goodness. I rolled my eyes at Ty and put on my jacket.

"Don't you need more then that?" Aoba asked, frowning at me.

"Don't worry so much Aoba. I'll be fine." I wouldn't stay outside for too long. Clear seemed to want to stay inside with Aoba now, so I would be heading out by myself, which I didn't mind. I walked outside, the icy, snowy air scraping against my cheeks. It was kinda refreshing. I had to deal with this when Ty and I were homeless, but I never mind it.

I descended down the stairs and started walking through the snow. It wasn't too deep and more. It was mostly ice now anyways, which meant I could walk on the surface. I suddenly heard snow crunching behind me. I turned to see Noiz, his hands in his pockets and his face turned away.

"Are you stalking me." I glared at Noiz and kept walking. He continued to crunch though the thin layer if ice that covered the snow. I was light enough to walk along the ice without breaking it.

"No, your brother wanted me to watch you." Noiz said. Though he was breaking through the icey snow, he caught up easily. I sighed, looking away from him, stuffing my hands into my pocket to keep them warm.

"Why you? Why not Clear or Ren?" I asked.

"Why do you like them better then me?" Noiz said, raising an eye brow.

"No, just..Why you?" I asked.

"So you do like me." Noiz smiled smirked at me.

"Shut up. I'm not gay." I lied. I tried to walk faster, trying to get away from Noiz.

"I know that's a lie. You're attracted to men and it's obvious." Noiz kept pace with me.

"Do you enjoy pissing me off?" I asked, turning to face him. "Why do you even care if I'm gay? Are you gay?" I glared at him.

"Where are you walking anyways?" Noiz asked. He continued to walk, changing the subject.

"You are gay aren't you." I smirked at him, walking by his side.

"Hell if I know." Noiz continued walking.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've never been with a girl or guy?" I asked, tilting my head. Noiz kept his eyes away from me. I giggled and held my arms behind my back.

"What is that look for?" Noiz asked. I blinked and tilted my head.

"What look?" I asked.

"You're blushing and smiling. Are you happy I might be gay?" Noiz smirked once more, making my heart skip. Was I? "I could possibly be gay. I did kiss your brother." Noiz continued smirking.

"You did what?!" I growled, grabbing Noiz's arm. "You kissed him? Why? How?"

"Are you jealous?" Noiz moved his face close to mine. "Do you want me to kiss you too?" Noiz gazed into my eyes. My cheeks began to burn. Damn him. His lips leaned in closer to mine. My heart started pounding out of my chest. My breathing was uneasy. I closed my eyes and tried to turn my face away, but Noiz had placed his hand on my waist, taking my chin with his other hand, forcing me to face him. I closed my eyes tighter.

I don't want this. Someone will see us. Do I want Noiz? Does Noiz actually like me, or is he toying with me? I felt Noiz's warm lips against mine, making all of my thoughts go fuzzy. I opened my eyes and pushed him away, covering my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes. Why the hell am I crying?

"Hm." Noiz hummed. "I'm sorry." I looked up at Noiz who was looking away, his cheeks a slight pink. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Noiz looked back at me and frowned.

"No..I..I'm just surprised." I laughed and wiped my eyes, my hands shaking. I wasn't lying, I was surprised, but I was more or less scared that Noiz was just teasing me. The expression on his face said otherwise though. Did he really like me? Or was he just experimenting.

"Your tears froze a little." Noiz said, touching my cheek. I jumped and smiled, moving away.

"It's okay. Maybe we should go inside or something." I sniffed and rubbed my arm, looking down.

"Yeah." Was the only thing Noiz said. He led the way back to the house, we were a good bit away.

"I'm sorry I freaked out." I apologized.

"I'm the one who kissed you. Don't say sorry. But think of that as just a small bit of payment for buying the tickets." Noiz kept walking. Small bit? What else would I have to do to pay all of it off?


	3. Chapter 3

Noiz and I walked into the house, kicking the snow off our shoes.

"That was quick." Ty said. He sat next to Aoba and Ren who were laughing.

"...What have you told them?" I asked growling.

"Nothing..Just that you like to have something near you when you sleep. Either a person or something to wrap your arms around." Ty shrugged and my face turned red.

"So? I've been like that since as far back as remember." I looked away crossing my arms. Why was that so funny?

"It's adorable." Aoba said smiling.

"How can you even understand him?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I picked up some Japanese from you. Watching a lot of anime and I kinda looked things up." Ty rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"So you've been studying?" My cheeks stopped burning red. "For me?" I tilted my head, a little flattered.

"I wanted to be able to tell your brother all of the embarrassing stuff you've done." Ty smiled brightly. I glared at him, walked over and smacked him in the head.

"Idiot, you tell my brother anything else I'll make the rest of your life hell." I hissed at him.

"Haha, I don't care. Your brother deserves the right to tease you as much as I do." Ty rubbed his head.

"Tsk." Noiz spat. He turned and walked through to the guest room. I looked over at him as he left. What was with him?

"No one has a right to tease me." I looked away and pouted.

"It's okay, I wont tease you too much." Aoba chuckled. I looked around the room, seeing Clear sitting quietly, staring at our tv. Koujaku and Mink were in the kitchen, talking or something.

"You'd better not tease me at all." I glared at him.

"No promises." Aoba sang happily.

"I'm going to check on the baby." I said, quickly walking to the guest room where Noiz and the baby were. I was curious to why he left so suddenly. I opened the door, seeing Noiz poke at Luna's stomach, sitting next to Stella on the bed.

Stella looked up at me and tilted her head. "What's wrong?" Stella asked me.

"Nothing, just checking on the baby." I walked over to Luna who was next to Noiz, fast asleep. "What time did she wake you guys up?"

"6 A.M. like she always does." Stella said.

"At least that didn't change. She's growing up too fast.." I frowned, sitting on the other end of Luna.

"So are you two like, dating?" Stella said suddenly.

"Wh-what?!" My eyes widened and my cheeks grew bright red. Noiz stayed silent. "Wh-what did you tell her.." I glared at him.

"He didn't tell me anything, he's stayed silent. I saw you two walking into the woods together." Stella crossed her arms. "What did you two do?" She raised and eyebrow, smirking.

"No-nothing.." I looked away from Noiz, staring at the sleeping baby.

"You're a terrible liar. Why are all the hot guys gay anyways. It's so unfair." She groaned. It was silent for a bit. Stella moved closer to Noiz. "What's wrong? Are you two not dating?" Stella asked.

"No we aren't." Noiz said.

"What? Really..You two so should. Momo is so lonely and you would be so good for him." Stella held Noiz's arm and smiled up at him. "Or you could have me~." She sang. Rage filled me and I stood up, heading to the door. I couldn't stay near her and him. I don't know why. Noiz grabbed my arm and yanked me back, kissing me again. I heard Stella let out a squeal of joy. This time, Noiz was more forceful. Even if I tried to pull away from him, he would win and continue kissing me. I had no choice to submit, right? I wasn't letting him kiss me because I liked him.

Who the hell was I kidding? Noiz made my heart jolt and my body shake. He made me feel happy. I leaned into the kiss, making my cheeks burn and my breathing stop. Noiz leaned away, staring down at me. My breathing completely stopped and my heart felt like it had exploded. I glanced over at Stella who had her hands cupped over her mouth, her eyes wide and her cheeks red. I moved away from Noiz, holding my chest and trying to breathe.

"You..You can't just kiss someone like that.." I mumbled.

"I have the right to kiss the person I like. Sit back down." Noiz shifted, nodding to the bed. I slowly walked over to the bed, sitting and picking up Luna who started drooling. Poor thing was knocked out cold. Noiz sat next to me, looking down at his hands.

"Should..I give you two some alone time?" Stella asked, standing up.

"No it's okay." I smiled at her slightly, still shaken up by Noiz's kiss.

"Actually, please just give me a few minutes with him. I want to talk about some stuff with him." Noiz kept his eyes on his hands.

"Okay." Stella smiled, petting my head and picking up the tiny sleeping Luna. I felt strange sitting here alone with Noiz.

"About that kiss." He whispered. "Did you like it?" He asked.

The question caught me off guard and all I could say was, "Uh..I..I um..Well.." My cheeks were still rosy read and my heart was still pounding against my chest. "I don't know.." I gently played with my fingers nervously. I glanced up at the blonde, his face still completely emotionless. He was really fucking with me..He had to be. I clenched my fist a little and bit my lip.

"I see." Noiz stood. "That's all." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He left me in the room alone. I sighed and stood after a few moments, leaving the empty room and walked back into living room. It was far more lively in here. Clear and Noiz sat together, watching TV while the baby was sitting in her bouncer, sleeping the whole day away.

Stella stared at me, waiting for some kind of response. I trusted her not to tell anyone about anything, but I'm sure they could pick up on somethings. Though no one payed much attention to me. I sat down next to Aoba who was chatting and laughing at Ty's fucked up Japanese. It was kinda funny.

The day quickly turned into night, and Noiz still didn't say a word to me. I felt somewhat alone. Ty ordered pizza and everyone ate. Other then that, nothing too interesting happened. Mink and Ty chatted for a bit. Apparently the guy knows English really well.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Aoba asked. I tilted my head at the question.

"Um..I like all music really. As long as it kinda makes me..Mmm..It's hard to explain." I smiled and blushed. Aoba smiled and laughed.

"I feel the same, but I love GoatBed." He said with a cheerful smile.

"GoatBed?" I mumbled. What a strange name. Aoba talked about GoatBed and how he would show me their music once we got back home. He didn't think I was going back to Japan with him..Right? I kinda frowned at the thought. Could I really leave Ty all alone? He's my best friend, and he's taken such good care of me when I had no one. He was homeless and already struggling to live. With me he had another mouth to feed and someone else to clothe.

Aoba noticed I was in deep thought and softly tapped my shoulder. "You alright?" He asked. His face was filled with worry.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I said with a smile. Aoba gently pet my head. I smiled more and hugged my older brother tightly. I was more then happy to have him at least. Even though Sei was gone, I was happy to have Aoba and Ren.

The night past quickly, and everyone was off to bed. I sat on the floor as Noiz claimed the couch once more. It was really quiet. The TV wasn't on, nor could I hear any breathing or snoring. It was kinda bothersome. I sat up in the dark, looking around. Though it was really dark, I could see somewhat. Plus, I've learned the lay out of this place. I stood slowly, trying to stay as quiet as I could. I slipped on my shoes and my coat and slid out the door.

The ice cold air made me smile slightly. Snow floated slowly from the sky. There was hardly any wind, making the outside a bit more enjoyable. A small walk would make me tired, I was sure. I started walking into the woods, being very careful of where I was stepping. I was mostly just staring at the beautiful white blankets of snow. I looked up at the sky. Though it was snowing, the moon was showing. Strange, but I've seen far stranger. I looked down to see something dark slither over my foot. I flinched and moved my food back quickly.

"A snake?" I mumbled. There was no way. A snake would freeze to death in no time. The large, black snake proved me wrong as he slid infront of me, only less then two or three feet away. 'It's a boa..It's bite isn't poisonous, but it's bite is extremely painful. I slowly backed away, bumping into something large. I turned my head slightly to see black fur and a large black mane. 'A lion too? What he hell is going on..' I thought to myself as the lion growled slightly. I turned back to the snake who lunged at me, biting my hand.

I tried to let out a scream, but my mouth was covered by a larger hand that was covered in a black glove. "Shh, you wouldn't want to wake anyone would you?" A male voice asked. My vision started to become blurry and I was feeling sleepy. I tried my best to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids won and finally closed. This was it, I was going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

I was awoken by something, leathery rubbing against my leg. I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring at a stone wall. "Where..Am I?" I mumbled as I slowly looked down at my leg. Something was moving under the black covers I was wrapped in. I slowly moved them aside to see blue eyes shining. My eyes widened and I screamed, kicking the large snake away from me. That was the same snake that bit me.

I moved close to the wall, holding the covers close. I looked down, realizing I was naked. My face was dark red when I heard the door open.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A voice rang through the room. Soon, two men walked into the light. One was taller then the other, had blonde hair, kept his hands firmly in his pockets and had a cold stare at me. The other wore a smile on his face as well as a pair of glasses. He as slightly smaller then the other blonde, but looked far more dangerous. Something about that smile, seemed terrifying.

"Where am I...What am I doing here?" I asked, holding the covers closer.

"You're here on Toue's behalf. You're his new experiment, until you're used up and Sei can take your place once more." He smiled and walked close to me, the large snake sliding back onto the bed. The small blonde leaned down and gently grabbed my chin. "You're quiet a cute kid for your age." He said, staring into my eyes. I turned my head and stared down at the pillow.

"Who are you...?" I asked, glancing back up at the blonde.

"Ah, my name is Virus, this is Trip." He said, leaning away with a slightly disappointed expression as he held his hand out at the taller blonde. Suddenly, everything started to register.

"Wait..You said..Something about my brother..Sei? You said that he would take my place." I sat up straight. Sei would take my place? How, he was dead. Unless he was actually alive. Both Trip and Virus smirked widely.

"Oh, we forgot to mention that your brother is alive and well, for now." Virus said in a sing-song voice.

"How..H-.." I was cut off by Virus.

"He gave his body to Ren? We know. He only gave one of his bodies to Ren." I tilted my head in confusion.

"What? One of his bodies? What the hell does that even mean?" I was beginning to get annoyed with these two.

The blonde with glasses turned his back and started walking to the door. I quickly started to get up, but my legs were quickly wrapped around by the snake. I tried to pull it off, but the snake snapped at me. I heard a low growl from the shadows, followed by the lion coming into the light. I looked over to the door, where Trip stood. He continued to give me that ice cold stare. The large beast hopped onto the bed and pressed it's paw to my chest, his claws breaking just a small layer of skin.

The beast forced me down and began to lick my chest, causing my body to shiver. It's rough tongue felt strange.

"Berta." A voice called out. The lion turned it's head to stare at Trip. "Leave him be for now." He commanded. The lion watched it's master leave before laying it's heavy head on my chest. The snake made it's way to my thighs.

"St-stop that..Don't..Go that high.." I pleaded. The lion only huffed as I rested my hands in it's mane. I couldn't look down to see where the snake was, or what it was planning on doing. Soon, I felt the snake's head hit my member. My face turned red as my hips jerked and my back arched. "NO! STOP!" I yelled. The lion glanced over at me, it's head not moving an inch.

I felt no more movements after I told the damn snake to stop. Just tightening around my legs, which was painful. Minutes turned into hours of just staring at the ceiling, thinking. After awhile I actually started crying. Toue planned on using me, which meant I might meet the same fate as Sei. I would be killed.

After finally excepting the fact I would be killed, the door opened once more. Both the snake and lion moved. The two blondes entered once more, holding what looked like clothes. I dried my eyes and sat up. Virus walked over, pulling the covers off of me.

"Arms up." He demanded. I glared at him as he glared back.

"I can dress myself.." I took the clothes from him. He glared more, and it looked as if he was going to hurt me. I stood my ground and started to dress myself. The clothes were really just plain white everything. A t-shirt, underwear and sweat pants were all I was given. The two wanted for me to finish before Virus grabbed my arm and yanked me from the bed.

"Come on." He growled. He tossed me out of the room, causing me to stumble and fall. "Get up." He looked down at me kicking my leg lightly. What was this? Prison? I slowly stood, fixing my clothes. Virus began to walk, the snake following his side. Trip stayed by myself.

"Follow." He said. He started walking as the large lion walked beside him. He kind forced me in front of him. I held my arm, looking around slightly as we started entering new rooms. Maybe I could try and run. But as for now I couldn't really see anywhere to run to.

We soon entered a room illuminated by a green light. In the middle of the room, stood a large tube with something..No someone inside. My eyes widened as I started walking a bit faster, passing Virus by. In the tube there was Sei. It had to be him. There were tubes through his arms and a mask covering his mouth. My eyes filled with tears as I gently touched the glass.

"Sei?..Is it really you?" I asked. Footsteps came up from behind me and I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Toue knew Sei would die sooner or later, so he created many of Sei. Clones if you will. One of them being you of course." I lifted my head slightly and turned around to see Virus smiling at me with Trip not too far behind him.

"What?.." I whispered breathlessly.

"You were the only successful clone, but you were stolen away and Toue had to start all over. When Toue found out you were alive, he sent a few people to retreive you. They failed of course, and you slipped out of his grasp, again. He planned on giving up on you and making new clones of Sei, many more." The blonde's glasses reflected the light. "Only two lived. One body went to Ren, and the other went to Sei luckily. Since the body was pretty much just born, the body was able to mold to Ren's ideal appearance. As for you, since you grew up in a different environment, your hair color and eye color are far different."

I stared at the blonde, my body shaking. I was just a clone of my brother? No, not my brother. I am Sei. How..Is this even possible. I turned back to Sei who looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. I gently pressed my forehead to Sei's glass prison and started sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about two days since I was taken from my home. Yesterday was the first day I was forced into test. They took a good bit of blood and stuck a few tubes into my arms. It's still painful, more painful then anything else I've felt. I haven't seen Sei since the first time I've seen him.

I've been thinking of Noiz lately though. I've been wondering if he notices I'm gone, or misses me. I also think about Aoba and Ty. If Ty's doing alright without me and if Aoba went back home yet. I smiled slightly at my heart starting to ache at the thought of being completely forgotten. It would be for the best after all. The door slowly creaked open and footsteps slowly started coming close.

"Mm.." Hummed a deep voice. Trip of course. He often came to check up on me, more then Virus did. I opened my eyes and looked over at him, giving him a slight smile.

"Nice to see you.." I said, my throat sore from screaming.

"Yeah." He simply answer. He pulled up a chair and sat close to me, staring at the tube that was in my left arm.

"Do you need anything?..." I asked, tilting my head.

"No." He gave another simple answer.

"You don't really talk much do you?" I gave a slight laugh, flinching from the pain of moving. Trip stared at me, his blue eyes locked onto mine.

"You want to be free?" He asked suddenly. I stared at him, this was most likely some joke, or some way to fuck with me.

"No..I want to stay.." I lied. Virus asked me this question yesterday. I answered honestly and he actually hurt me.

"You're a liar." He leaned back. "Your friends and Aoba are on their way. I don't know if they'll live, but I'm sure they'll die trying to save you." His face was still the same stone cold, icy stare.

"How..Do they kn-.." I was going to ask.

"Know where you are?" He cut me off. The blonde dug into his pocket and pulled out a very tiny black and green square. "Someone planted this in your clothes when we found you. I've hidden it from Virus." He shoved it back into his pocket.

"Why..Are you helping me?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm not sure actually..I've never gone against Virus." He leaned back, looking up. "My actions surprise even me.." He sighed and stood, grabbing the tube in my left arm. "I'm sure you want to take Sei along with you." He covered my mouth and slowly pulled the tube out, causing my eyes to widen and my body to shake. I tried to scream, but Trip's hand covered my mouth firmly. The tube was finally out, making my arm feel weak. He covered my arm with a cover and held it tightly.

Tears ran from my eyes as he tried to help me sit up. "Tha..thank you.." I said with a slight smile.

"Hm." He sat back down. "Let your body get use to standing. There's a bag next to Sei's tube with clothes that should fit him. He'll be weak and wont be able to walk too well so meet up with Aoba first and have someone carry him." Trip stood and started walking to the door.

"Wait..Trip..Don't you want to come with us?" I asked, rubbing my arm. I wasn't bleeding much, which was good I suppose.

"Not really." He continued to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sat in the room for a few minutes, processing all that just happened. A few moments later, a few screams came from the direction of the door. I stood and slowly wrapped the covers around me, walking over to the large, metal door pulling it open.

I slowly poked my head out of the door, seeing a familiar head of blue hair at the end of the hall. My eyes lit up and I held the covers tightly as I slid out of the door.

"AOBA!" I yelled, my voice cracking, still extremely sore. Aoba turned his head back and stared at me for a few seconds, before running over to me. He hugged me tightly sobbing into my hair.

"You're alive..I was so scared..I was scared that you died." He leaned away and smiled at me softly, sniffing.

I smiled at him as we were soon joined by the rest of the group. Koujaku smiled at me and gently pet my head, saying he was happy to see me. While Ty pushed everyone aside and hugged me tightly, swinging me around.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" He shouted as he nuzzled his head into my hair.

"I..I'm fine..Just really weak.." I tried to push him away, my left arm buckling under the the pressure.

"What did they do to you?" He held my face, his eyes filled with anger.

"I'll..I'll tell all of you later...We have to save Sei." I looked over to Ren and Aoba. Aoba frowned.

"What are you talking about..? Sei is dead.." Ren frowned at me and moved closer.

"No..He isn't..It's a long story but I know where he is. We have to go now." I started walking in the direction, but stumbled and fell to only be caught by Noiz. He picked me up and held me close, bridle style.

"Tell me where to go.." He said to me. His face wasn't like it normally was. It was a bit, sorrowful. I blushed a bit and nodded.

"Go straight.." I demanded.

We made it to Sei's prison quickly, seeing him sleeping soundly in his tube once more. He didn't move one inch. Aoba covered his mouth and started crying. Ren gave a slight smile as we all started walking to the tube.

"I'm not so sure you'd like to do that." A voice I've never heard before, rang behind the tube. A man with brown hair and a cane slowly stepped out. Aoba glared and clenched his fist, drying his eyes.

"Get the hell away from my brother.." He growled. I've never seen Aoba so angry. Noiz backed away slightly, holding me a bit tighter, causing my to let out a slight whimper of pain.

"Toue.." Mink growled. Ty and Mink seemed pretty pissed off too. Has this guy really caused so much trouble.

The man smirked and stood beside Sei's tube. "It's nice to see you again, Aoba." He nodded his head and looked over to me. "And I believe it's our first time meeting, dear Momota." He nodded at me. Ty stood in front of me, protectively. I buried my head into Noiz's chest, holding onto him. This man made me sick.

"Go to hell." Ty growled. "Get away from Sei, and go die in a fucking hole you scum." Ty slowly started to walk to Toue when a few people with guns came up behind the devil man.

"I wouldn't move any closer. I wouldn't want to kill another usable resource. Two at that. Hand over Aoba and Momota, and the rest of you will go free. No harm will be done to any of you." He gave a grin. Ty stood still, not knowing what Toue was saying since it was in Japanese. Koujaku snapped.

"No way! You think we would hand anyone over to you, you're fooling yourself!" Koujaku held his sword tightly.

"Ah.." Toue frowned. "What a shame." He turned his back and looked over to one of the males holding the gun. "Kill all of them execpt the one with blue hair and the small brunette." He stared walking out of the room. The men started walking slowly toward us.


End file.
